


Ode To Morstan

by EmmaHallow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boredom, Complete, POV Jim Moriarty, Poetry, agra, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaHallow/pseuds/EmmaHallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this out of boredom, woke up one morning with the rhythm in my head, and it developed into this! </p><p>Written from Moriarty's POV.</p><p>Please comment what you think! Means a lot to me, thank you for reading. </p><p>Enjoy! - Emma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Morstan

** Ode to Morstan  **

 

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

Dearest Mary, climbing higher.

Closer, closer, to your love,

But poor John Watson, holds a grudge.

 

Mary, Mary, quite contrary,

Things are coming, rather scary.

We madmen don't stay dead for long.

You'll be the least of Sherlock's problems.

 

Ah. Sherlock, Sherlock, knows your game,

A.G.R.A : your real name.

Think how mad you've made your John.

Can he really forgive, so much wrong? ⠀

 

Mary Watson, all you've been through,

Yet Sherlock and John, care much for you.

Hush now poppet, you'll be here soon.

I'll stop your heart, and break their's too.


End file.
